Nightly Insanity
by Wooden Dolls
Summary: Azula is haunted by her worst memories. Takes place after the season finally.


**I don't own Avatar because if I did, Azula would have killed Zuko!**

**Voice 1:** 'Blah blah'

**Voice 2: 'Blah Blah'**

**Voice 3:** _'Blah Blah'_

**Azula: **"Blah blah"

**Azula thoughts:** _"Blah"_

**Set in Azula's POV**

**--**

As I laid there every night in my cell, staring blankly at the ceiling. My mind wanders, wanders far into the distance of my mind. Picking out the worst of memories to torment me with, these memories would haunt me for nights on end.

'Azula…' the first voice sounded through my head. I slowly got up, I look to my left. There in a puddle of water stood an image of my mother. The first voice that I would hear tonight, and probably not the only time I would hear it tonight.. 'Azula, I never hated you. I loved you, your not a monster, you're my-'The image faded as did the voice.

I shudder, the moon had barely risen, and my mind had begun to torment me. Day in and day out, no matter what I was doing.

'**Azula!** This voice came with more of a force; I jumped a bit and looked around wondering where this vision would come up next. This time it was the moon that brought my second voice. Against the wall stood my father, he was wearing the Phoenix King outfit he had been wearing when I last saw him. **'Azula you aren't coming with me because you have to stay here and claim this nation as your-'** the vision was cut off as a bird flew across the window of my cell.

A groan passed through my lips as I sink against the back of the cell, the cooling metal did little to ease my racing mind. I could feel my thoughts propping my mind in order to find another memory to bring up to me.

The moon was now hovering in the middle of the sky. This also brought on my next vision. I had just barely fallen asleep when a torch flickered outside the door and gave the shadow of a figure outside of the door. The door did not move, but I could hear a voice…I faintly wondered who my mind would replay next.

'_Azula…'_ the voice groaned out. My eyes narrow at the sound of this voice… "Mai…" I muttered my fingers clenching against the bars and I squeeze my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to rid myself of the memories. I feel my nails dig right into my palms cutting them open and oozing out the blood that ran down the bars. _'…because I love Zuko more then I fear you.'_ Mai's voice was clear in my head and I let out a scream. No it wasn't enough to attract the guards toward my cell, I could only see one of them move their head in front of the door and peer inside to look at me. Within five minutes the guard pulled their head back.

I take a deep long breath, and forcefully uncurl my fingers from the bars and scooted back against the wall, my body shook with…fear? "Fear…I don't like this feeling." I heard myself say. But to me the voice of myself seemed farther away, farther away then when my visions spoke to me.

My guard was up, I kept my eyes open ready for another vision to assault my mind. Hours trudged on and I start to drift off closing my eyes. The scuffle of metal against metal could be heard outside the door as the guards shifted positions a new batch was brought in to allow the other guards to head in. The horrible sound of metal against metal seemed to make me fall asleep. Seconds now and I was asleep.

When my eyes open and look around. I was not inside my cell; instead inside a smaller cage footfall could be heard around me. In a desperate attempt I try to fire bend the bars but the blue flames would not come. The footfall stopped and I counted out six feet. The feet stood in pairs.

'Azula…'

'**Azula!'**

'_Azula.'_

My eyes grew wide as I heard each of the voices speak. "No…" I whisper they began to talk at the same time, about the same things they had spoken about before. "No!" I cry out and within a second I was dragged out of my nightmare.

But my night time antics didn't end there. Shortly after awaking from the night mare I let out a horrendous scream and grip my head, pressing my bloody palms against my ears. The voices still hung around in my head, each of them saying my name over, and over.

The metallic door began to open and the guards stepped inside, the scream I had emitted was enough to draw their attention. "No stop it leave me alone!" I shouted as I huddled into a tight ball still shaking with fear. The guards watched me as if I where nothing more then a tool of amusement. I bury my face in the blankets that we are given to sleep on and I let out another scream and began to sob uncontrollably into the blankets.

"Look at her," one of the guards spat leaning up against a wall. "_She_ used to be a fire bending prodigy. Now look at her." He shook his head and motioned for his partner to exit the room, with a nod as comply the other exited the room after his partner.

--

**There you have it. This is my view of what happened to Azula after the finally. **

**R&R**


End file.
